No Longer Yours - Revisited
by Blind2Reality
Summary: Her body slammed into the wall. "How dare you." She only grinned with blood dripping from her jaw, "Because I am not your property anymore."
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Ah-Un," his voice no more than a whisper, "Land."

The creature landed softly within a forest clearing. From its back descended the kappa demon and the human child, both slightly shaken from the speed of their travels. Immediately Rin began to scour the area for running water. The past few years had taught her many techniques about the land: wherever water flowed, there would be food and trees large enough to provide shelter. But most of all, there would be flowers, beautiful flowers to brighten any dreary day.

* * *

"Sesshomaru-sama! Look at what Rin made you!" She placed a crown of knotted lilies upon his head. "They make you look so pretty," her innocent smile continued to shine brightly through the moonless night.

The man gave no return to her, instead to his other ward, "Jaken, find food for you and Rin."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru!" The small creature scurried off into the woods, where his screams about the night's array of bugs could be heard by those still in the clearing.

"Oh Jaken-sama," the girl giggled, "Sesshomaru-sama, would you like if Rin also went to search for food?"

"If you so wish," he closed his eyes; all conversations were to be halted for the night.

* * *

Normally Rin would not venture far from the camp. Normally she would only scavenge for fruit and firewood. But most of all, normally she would only cry when something was wrong. Yet there Rin stood, body shaking as the tears fell. The clearing felt familiar, though she could not pinpoint why. Rin remember nothing of her life prior to Sesshomaru. Nothing about who she was, where she was from, or why she was alone when he found her.

* * *

As the tears continued to flow, Rin fell to the ground, body trembling for unknown reasons. She wanted to scream, but could find no voice. What was once a beautiful field of flowers began to melt away into nothing but darkness. The air became cooler, no longer warm like a mother's embrace. Rin began to gasp for air as something tightened around her throat.

Slowly the demon appeared, its body long and slippery – almost like a snake. The fiend's tail continued to wrap its way around Rin's body, taking extreme care in not immediately crushing her. As Rin struggled to breathe, she cursed herself for not realizing sooner. The Snake Charmer was an elusive demon that lured its prey by showing them what the desired. The second clearing had been too perfect, something that nature surely could not have produced on its own. Again Rin tried to scream, but only a small whimper came out.

"Silly girl, even if I let you, who would you scream for? There's no one here to help you," the tail constricted around her limbs, "Now be a good child, and accept your fate."

"S….Sessh….Sessho –" Rin continued to gasp for air.

"Sessho? Who is that, your little pe – " his head rolled to the ground. As the body fell, Sesshomaru whisked Rin away. His anger showed not on his face, but through his tightening grasp.

* * *

"Rin sorry!" She hiccupped out the words between her sobs.

"Petty human, stop your crying," Jaken continued to berate the child, trying to hide that he was happy she was safe.

Sesshomaru merely glanced at the two before dropping Rin's arm and walking back in the direction of their camp for the night. Eventually the two followed upon Ah-Un's back, but not before Jaken had his fill of yelling at the girl. When they arrived by the fire, Rin was delighted to find a roasted fish left aside for her. Despite it being ice cold, she ate it cheerfully.

* * *

The night passed slowly for the trio. Sesshomaru sat with his eyes closed, meditating quietly. Jaken leaned against a tree, barely able to keep awake. It was Rin that changed her nightly routine. Instead of curling up by the fire, she laid down next to Jaken. Her eyes wide awake and overly alert.

"Jaken-sama?" Her voice broke through the silence, "Could Rin ask you something?"

He cocked his head towards her, "You will no matter what I answer you."

"Is Rin a burden on you and Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Of course, you are nothing but a weak human that falls for even the lowliest of demon's tricks."

Rin choked back tears before continuing, "Then Rin wishes to learn how to be stronger. Strong like you and Sesshomaru-sama," she breathed out, "Rin want to know how to fight. Rin does not want to be a burden upon Sesshomaru-sama any longer."

"The lack of sleep must have finally gotten to you, human. You can never be as great as Lord Sesshomaru! Why would such nonsense even grace your mind!"

The girl turned over and closed her eyes, "Rin means it, Jaken-sama. Rin wants to be able to help Sesshomaru-sama."

"You speak as if he needs it," the demon seethed; however, the child was already lost to the world of slumber.


	2. Alone

**Alone**

The kappa rubbed his hands nervously. His heart – no matter how cold it was – told him to not reveal what the girl had told him. However, his loyalty to Lord Sesshomaru seemed to want to take over. He continued to weigh his options, still unsure of which to choose.

"Either speak or leave my presence," the demon did not bother to open his eyes to look at the being before him.

"Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru," the kappa stuttered out before pausing, "I would like to tell his Lord-ship of something."

The inuyokai raised one eyebrow, signaling for his ward to continue. Before resuming, Jaken looked at the sleeping human by the dwindling fire. Her stomach rose and fell at each breath; she was sound asleep. The possibility of her companions' demonic whispers being heard, were little to none.

"It is about Rin, Lord Sesshomaru."

The demon allowed one eye to linger on the girl, "Does something ail her?"

"No, sire," the kappa let loose a large breath, "She seems to want the impossible."

"Rin always has, Jaken. You are wasting my time."

"But this request is different before. She does not wish for her own forest that forever flowers any longer, it seems. Instead she has asked to become stronger. She wishes to become like you, Lord Sesshomaru. She desires your strength."

The youkai could only close his eyes and ponder the idea. Though he hated to admit it, he knew much about Rin; enough to know what would be right for her. The girl was not one to give up in any situation; despite her human nature. Something that genuinely made the demon worry – if such a thing was possible for him. Sesshomaru did not speak again on the topic, he had already decided on how to remedy it all.

* * *

"Is this really the best for her?" The old woman looked as the child ran around.

The man nodded, he too glanced at the girl, "She needs to learn how to live with humans; living with demons has changed her."

"And who is to say that it is not for the better. Sesshomaru," Kaede touched him on the shoulder much to his dislike, "Leaving Rin will destroy her."

"I have made my decision and it is final." He swiftly turned on his heel in the direction of the forest.

"Are you really going to leave her without a goodbye?" Kaede tried to call after the demon but he was already gone; lost amongst the dense trees.

* * *

Soon Rin came running from the garden, yet another flower crown with-in her grasp. She asked where her Lord was, wanting to bestow the gift upon him. The old woman only lowered her head. It did not take long for the ten-year-old to figure out that he had left her. No goodbye. No reason. He simply walked out of her life. She burst into tears, enough to form a river. Kaede tried to comfort the child; however, her wailing only became louder. It was not until nightfall that she finally stopped, slowly walking in the old woman's hut. On the table there was a small dish of food awaiting her. However, when the girl took the first bite, she began to cry once more. It was cold. Just like the last meal she had with Sesshomaru. Just like his heart must really be to just leave her. The girl shook the last thought out of her head, as if to make it untrue. She refused to believe that her guardian would abandon her without reason. Somewhere – _somehow_ \- she must have made a mistake to be dismissed out of his servitude.

* * *

Morning came slowly for the girl. Each inch the sun climbed seemed to worsen her depression. Each ray meant that she had passed the night without her favorite demons by her side. Each blinding glare meant that it had all happened; not just a childish nightmare. Worst of all, however, was each footstep she heard. Each footfall upon the dirt meant that she was no longer in the forest, ridden with silent demons. Each patter belonged to that of a human, not a demon who rarely made sound unless they wanted to be heard.

* * *

Her eyes were sore and puffy. For the first time in years, she had cried herself to sleep. Her _dreams_ provided a false hope that her Lord was just outside the door. When she opened it to find only air, Rin cried even harder. Though surrounded by a village of people, Rin had never felt more alone.


	3. Missing

**_Missing_**

"Where is it? Where is the demon!" His sword swished through the night air.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha? There be no demon here, other than you and Shippo," the old woman studied the man closely, as if there were something wrong with _him_.

Then where did that scream come form, you old hag! First thing I hear when I reenter the village is some girl's wail."

"Aye…it be only Rin. The poor child is still distraught from your brother leaving her here."

* * *

The hanyou lowered his weapon, fully understanding the cause for the alert. According to Shippo, Rin had been in the village for six months. Each night the girl would awake with screams; nightmares from her blurry past beginning to plague her young mind once more. She would call out her former Lord's name over and over, praying that he would come back for her. Many had tried to console her aching heart; however, the child would only turn from them.

"Tell me, Kaede, why does she continue to resist our help?" Despite his reputation for hating others, Inuyasha had grown a soft spot for those around him. They were more than friends; they were family. They were the people he could turn to if he needs them, he could always rely on them.

"She be the same as you were. I remember how you were before you met my sister. Always alone, not speaking to those around you. You were broken hearted, alone, and cold. Rin be no different, Inuyasha. Though she may have us to try and help her, the child grieves for all those she had lost."

* * *

Little did the two realize, the subject of the conversation was standing behind them, kimono coated with fresh tears that trailed down her front. In her hands was a small scroll as with a cloth sack. She stared at them, contemplating if her choice was the right one, but nothing would change her mind. Nothing but the return of her Lord. Rin had decided; if he would not come for her, then she would go to him. Or die trying.

* * *

"Rin," the nine-year-old sang out into the crisp morning air, "Look what I found for you!" He ran around looking for her whilst grasping a half bloomed berry branch. One end had wonderfully ripe strawberries, while the other possessed blooming buds. "Rin?"

His nose began to twitch uncontrollably; her scent was not there. "Kagome! Inuyasha!" The child wailed, his voice ringing through the entire village.

* * *

"Shippo, what is it?" The female was the first to arrive, still dressed in her night kimono, having just woken up.

The boy began to sob, "Rin's gone!"

"What are you talking about child, Rin was in the house just last night," Kaede arrived to the scene along with Inuyasha – having spent the entire night discussing the safety of the village.

"But," he hiccupped, "She's not here anymore. I can't find her scent," he trailed off into short cries.

All turned to the hanyou as his eyes grew wide, "The runt is right…Rin is nowhere near here."

* * *

There was nothing but chaos following his words. Half of the group starting spewing ideas as to where she could have gone; whilst the others just stood there, dumbstruck. Why would the girl leave? Did she hate them that much, that she was willing to risk her life in the wild to leave them? They all knew that she felt alone without her demon lord; however, risking her life to go see him seemed out of character. True, the girl did not possess fear for most things; living with demons had hardened that aspect of her. But, she was still just a child with no other home.

* * *

Suddenly Kagome stared down the path to the forest, an idea sparking in her head. "Kaede, why did Sesshomaru dismiss Rin?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sesshomaru has kept Rin with him for all these years, why would he suddenly drop her here."

"Because he is nothing but an ass," Inuyasha scoffed before Kagome's command sent him crashing into the ground.

"He did mention something about Rin changing due to living with youkai."

"But what exactly, Kaede?"

"He was right, though I dislike to admit, Rin _had_ changed. She was quiet – apparently like she was many years ago – her eyes seemed colder, she would say things that would not fit her character. But most of all, the child would observe. Not like a child wondering how the world works, but like you Shippo or you Inuyasha. Like she saw things that a human eye could not see."

"Feh, what's so bad about that?"

"Her sense were no longer like mine and Kagome's. Rin could smell anything I made and detect even the smallest of ingredients. She would find the smallest game in the farthest tree, in a bat of the eye."

Kagome touched her fingers to her chin, "You're saying, living with youkai for so long, heighten her senses? I actually agree with Inuyasha here…what's so bad about that? That shouldn't be worthy of letting the little girl go!"

"Unless," Shippo's eyes darkened, "He saw that she was using the skills for another purpose," He exhaled heavily before continuing, "When she first came here, I tried to get her to come out and play with the other village kids. Once she saw me sparring with some of the boys. T-that's when I noticed something weird. She was staring, almost as if she were memorizing everything we did. Then one day, she asked to have a fight with me. Since she's a human girl, I wanted to go easy on her…to make sure she didn't get hurt. B-but she didn't give me the chance! Immediately she sprang knocking me to the ground. She moved f-faster than me, using everything around her in order to win! She won every round. By the time the fifth one was over, I was tired…but Rin…Rin wasn't even breathing hard!"

"What of it, runt? So the girl can hold her ground, so can Kagome."

"But Inuyasha, if Rin continued to live with the strongest demon in the land…she _would_ change."

"Aye, the child would eventually try to surpass him. Just like you and Sesshomaru did to you father, Inuyasha. She may not be aware of it, but it could still happen.

"So my _brother_ left her here, because he didn't want her to beat him," He glared at the ground, "And to think, I had gained _some_ respect for him, for taking care of her."

"Wait Inuyasha! Think of how ruthless he can be. Maybe he didn't want Rin to follow that path…maybe he wanted to make sure she stayed blind to the demonic ways of combat…"

"As if _he_ would ever care enough about he –" Suddenly the hanyou fell to the ground.


	4. Struck

**_Struck_**

Everyone was silent as his body fell to the ground. Not a single element moved as he patted the earth - unconscious.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she ran towards her boyfriend.

The girl stood there, her palm still thrust forwards from the strike. Her eyes slowly regained their usual brightness only to be filled with tears. She too fell to the ground, broken by the action she had just committed. All those around her just stared, weary of her presence. Something was amidst, and they were not sure what.

* * *

Shippo was the first to walk over to Rin, wrapping a short arm around her. He sniffed her body, as if to make sure she was not harmed, despite it being her that had attacked. However, the small fox demon was looking for something more. He had seen the way her eyes changed, from a clouded gray back to bright brown. Shippo – for just a second – thought Rin had been controlled; but, to his disbelief, there was nothing that suggested such.

* * *

No one knew what to say. Their mind told them to shun the girl, for attacking one of her own. However, their hearts said it would only make it worse. She was obviously in shock, unsure of what she had done herself.

* * *

"Rin?" Kaede poured the child yet another cup of bitter tea. The girl winced as she choked it down, but Kaede spoke softly to her."

"Drink it child, it will ward away whatever ails you."

As she struggled to drain the last drop of the bitter substance that barely constituted as tea, she looked up to Kaede. "How is he doing, Kaede – sama?"

"Inuyasha? The blow you dealt him was quite strong, child. He is awake now, but barely."

The girl's eyes welded up once more. She knew the old woman would not exaggerate or lie to her. Still, hearing the truth weighed heavily upon the girl's shoulders.

* * *

It was not until nightfall that the hanyou was able to move again. When the others went to tell Rin the good news, she was not in Kaede's hut. There was no scroll but that meant nothing; she still could have run away. Everyone was astonished, so quickly she had come back from trying to leave, only to do so again. They began to question what was willingly the girl to do this. By now, she must have discovered that finding her former lord was next to impossible. So what compelled her to leave the safety of the village yet again?

* * *

Shippo was the first to suggest they go after her but no one knew how. Within minutes of realizing Rin had run once more, the group set out to explore the lands surrounding the healer's hut. It took only a couple of hours for them to all regroup, none with Rin in tow. The child had lived off the lands from a young age, the only one surpassing her being Inuyasha. Her ability to navigate and hide was uncanny; within an hour Rin could have been more than halfway through the Hanyou Forest.

* * *

The hours turned into days which turned into weeks, but the girl did not return. Her friends had not given up hope on finding her, but they knew that changing their daily lives would not do anything. Shippo, heart broken, too left the village, going off to continue his studies in fox magic. He had delayed the action in hopes that he would be content living amongst only humans, something Rin had taught him.

As for Inuyasha and Kagome they considered going back to her time, reading the books there to possibly learn where the child had gone as with what was to come. They had learned, from ignoring the stories of legend before, led to the prolonged defeat of Naraku. Kagome possessed a slight glimmer of hope that, maybe, Rin would do something important in her future that would never be forgotten.

* * *

"How did it feel, human?" The dark voice was like mist around her.

"Terrible, let Rin go," she pleaded.

They ignored her, "Stay with us, we will raise you with our ways. Those feelings you have will mold into ones the please you."

"I think not."

"We were not giving you another option."


	5. Bitter

**_Bitter_**

"Reap what you sow...Kagome-san told me that once. A saying from her time…" Rin shushed her thoughts as she kneeled before the demons once more.

"Come now child, it cannot be all bad."

* * *

It had been four months since Rin left the village in search of Sesshomaru. She was skilled in tracking, surpassing many demons that were equivalent to her in age. The child knew which paths lead where based on the plants that grew there. However, at a crucial time, her most profound skill failed her. Her lord had once upon a time ago taught her about the different plants common to the lands. None possessed poison harmful to humans, yet he warned of one; a black fruit with a red petal. Sesshomaru had caught Rin when she was young trying to eat it. Quickly he smacked the fruit from her hands and stared at her.

" _Rin," his voice was eerily calm, like the quite before a storm, "Do not eat this."_

" _Rin sorry Sesshomaru-sama, Rin was hungry," she tried to hold back her tears._

" _So be it, but never eat from this plant. For you, it would be death, and this Sesshomaru would not save you. It clouds the thoughts and controls the body."_

* * *

She was brought back from her memory clutching the dirt as she bowed. The berry lured creatures in by its smell, as if it were a spell. Rin was starving, having been unsuccessful in trapping food for two days as storms ravaged the land. Berries were harder to find due to the year entering its final moons. She saw the black fruit, tempting her in a bush shorter than her. As the child ate her fill, she saw eyes appear amongst the trees. Within seconds the demons were upon her, almost laughing as they surrounded her body.

Her eyes grew darker and she rose to her feet; the demons smiled. Their grin grew wider as she turned towards the direction she had come.

* * *

One settled by her ear, "You seem to be lost human child," the creature seemed to dive into her thoughts, "Dismissed from your lord, but do not know why. Ah, a desire for strength…what if I gave it to you?" It chuckled darkly once more but stopped, "That hanyou filth…you know of Inuyasha?" she nodded, "Humor us child, we shall give you the ability you crave, use it to dispel the world of that disgrace."

* * *

Rin vaguely remembered how her eyes once more clouded over, she remembered striking Inuyasha. But the thing she remembered most was the pain when Kaede-sama gave her the tea. It burned her throat and made her feel ill.

* * *

"Listen human!" Rin quickly snapped out of her thoughts, "We told you that you would receive punishment for failing to defeat Inuyasha – "

Another stared at her, "And for trying to drive us out of your mind."

The original speaker nodded in agreement, "Yes…For this you must travel to the nearby village. We have heard through the earth that a trio of demon slayers has arrived there. Ridding the world of them should not be a challenge for you."

"Especially with the abilities we have bestowed upon you," They spoke as if it were a kind-hearted action.

* * *

The human child only stared, refusing to bow. However, as her eyes clouded over once more, she nodded. The moment she walked out of their presence, the demons grinned. They knew she would fail at defeating the demon slayers, but she would succeed in bringing them here. A meal fit for emperors. _Why have one human, when you could have four._

* * *

"Kaede, do you think we will find her?" Kagome sat next to the old woman, helping her weed the garden.

"I do not know, child. I fear I may have been right in thinking Rin was not of sound when she came back," she removed the basket next to her from the ground and walked back inside, "The tea I gave her made her ill, a reaction I've only seen once before."

"A reaction to what?" Inuyasha took the basket from the elder and reached for Kagome's.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. It be Rin's reaction to the tea I gave her the night she attacked you," The hanyou grimaced, as much as he hated to admit it, the blow Rin dealt him actually hurt. "It seems she was reacting from the bitterness of it."

"Bah, what of it? Your tea is always bitter."

Kaede only ignored him, "Have either of ye ever heard of the Black Widow?"

"The spider?" Kagome cocked her head to the side only to have them stare back at her, "You know…the one with some of the…deadliest poison to humans…" she trailed off.

"No…the plant. What in Kami are ye talking about child? There be no spider with that name."

"For once the old hag is right, Kagome. There is only the demon plant called the Black Widow. It isn't poisonous, but no one can eat it. A group of demonesses grow them every once in a while, probably hoping that some idiot will consume it. When they do, it lets them control their minds."

"Aye. I fear Rin may have eaten it and the youkai are using her."


	6. Unnatural

**_Unnatural_**

She watched them from the shadows, the demon slayers unaware of her presence. Finally, they began walking closer, hauling the gifts received from the village in exchange for slaying the scorpion demon that had plagued them for months. Fine cloths, jewelry, and sacks of provisions barely stayed put on the small cart the group carried with them. Upon the horse sat the sole female slayer remaining in the land. On foot, her brother and husband walked along each side of the cart to ensure none of their spoils were lost.

 _"Lure and attack."_ The girl whispered the words beneath her breath, _"Just a little closer now."_

Slowly the demon slayers walked into her hidden trap. Quietly, Rin tried to overtake them, however, Sango had been ready – already wearing a gas mask to prevent the sleep powder from taking effect.

"Rin? Rin! What are you doing?" The woman screamed through her mask at the child, "Explain yourself!"

Rin jumped back before Sango could grab her, "You're quick, unlike those fools." She let out a laugh at the unconscious bodies of Miroku and Kohaku.

"What is wrong with you? Does Sesshomaru know about this?" Sango resisted the urge to strike the child, noting that something was off about the way she was moving. It reminded her of Kohaku, all those years ago when he was still under the control of Naraku.

The name struck a chord within the girl, temporarily bringing her back from the Black Widows' grasp. Rin's head flung back as she screamed out, the memories of the past lonely months suddenly rushing forward.

However, the demonesses soon regained control, and Rin was back to her puppet mindset. Sango only watched in horror as the girl switched between the two – how unnatural it was to watch her body move.

As the two women stared at each other, the men began to stir awake. Slowly they rose to their feet, each confused at what the young girl was doing there. Rin stared in shock, the powder was not supposed to wear off so quickly. The demonesses said it would give her at least thirty minutes to do her work.

Whilst Sango checked on her family, Rin silently made her escape. Quickly she ran through the maze of trees back to the Black Widow bushes.

 _"How long is this supposed to last? How long will I be under their control?"_ Rin thought as she fought back tears, _"Sesshomaru-sama, help Rin, please!"_

"Rin! Where did you go?" Sango and the others called out to the girl, but she was long gone.

* * *

The child thought she had lost the demon slayers, taking care to leave no trace of which path she took through the forest. She thought she had done a good job, yet the

demonesses would think otherwise – this Rin was certain of.

* * *

Little did Rin know, the slayers were lurking near her. Slowly they followed Kirara, who had gotten ahold of the girl's scent. Something was wrong, Sango just knew this was true. Rin was behaving like Kohaku, there was no mistaking it. Someone – or something – was controlling Rin like a puppet on a string. Her movements had not be fluid, they were stiff and forced.

"Miroku, if we find Rin, we're taking her with us."

"But Sango…" The monk trailed off. Traveling was already difficult with one child, especially with Miroku trying to be a good role model for the young boy. But two would complicate things even further.

"Monk!" The man winced, she only called him that when he was going to be scolded. "We are taking her with us. Something is very wrong after all, Sesshomaru is not with her."

"Sis is right, Miroku. Surely you noticed how she was behaving."

"Fine! We'll take Rin with us, but were taking her to Kaede."

"Deal," the other two spoke in unison.


	7. Found

**_Found_**

"Come on Miroku, Kohaku, she couldn't have gotten very far!"

Miroku sighed, "Why are you so keen on helping her, Rin looked strange but she can hold her own!"

"Drop it, Miroku, you know how sis gets when she's determined."

The three were searching around the forest clearing where Kirara had last picked up Rin's scent. It was as if the girl vanished into thin air. Perhaps Miroku was right, maybe the girl did not want to be saved. Kohaku idly spun his Kusarigama around, careful not to disturb any of the wildlife. As his stomach growled, he reached for some nearby berries.

"Oh! These are perfect for a snack. Hey Miroku and Sango, let's eat lunch, I'm starving!"

As the trio ate, Miroku and Sango continued to argue about what to do with Rin. Sure, taking her to Kaede seemed like a simple solution, but they were nowhere near the village. As an added problem, Sango had been very sick lately – with excessive traveling and fighting only making it worse. Yet Sango continued to argue that they must help the girl, thinking back to the few times that she and Sesshomaru helped them.

"Come on, let's go find her," Miroku jumped to his feet.

Kohaku laughed before calling out, "Why the sudden change of heart."

"I'm tired of arguing with you."

The group continued their search along the outskirts of the forest, deducing that the girl must have escaped when they were not looking. For someone so small, she moved fairly quickly. Either that, or the group had gotten slow.

"Come on, Rin, we just want to help," Sango gasped for air, tired from running after the girl.

"Sister, are you okay?"

"Damn," she whispered low enough so the other two could not hear, "It's becoming more noticeable."

On the outskirts of the forest, Rin waited for her orders. Unsure of what the Black Widows would do since she failed in capturing the trio. Part of Rin hoped the group would find her, but she also knew that if they did, it would mean their demise.

 _"Come child, since you failed in capturing them, lead them to us. Find them and bring them back."_

Rin's head snapped back as their words infiltrated her mind, unable to resist the hold they had.

"Rin understands," she spoke as she slowly got to her feet before running back in the direction she had come.

 _There._ Rin crept around the corner, careful not to make a sound. The trio sat before her, taking a break as the woman had grown tired. Rin slowly walked before them, taking care to ensure they were surprised.

"Rin wants you to follow Rin," she beckoned them forward.

The group immediately jumped to their feet, shocked that she had found them.

"Rin, what is going on, where do you want to take us?" Sango wearingly asked.

"Just follow."

"Surely it's safe, Sister, why would she do us harm?"

 _"Yes child, lead them to us,"_ The voices in Rin's head hissed as she and the demon slayers grew closer to their lair. Rin knew it was a trap, yet her body would not stop moving and her mouth would not open to warn them. The Black Widow had complete control of her body, control that seemed to seep down into her very core.

The path to the demonesses' lair was riddled with the Black Widow berries, each bush more tempting than the last. Kohaku reached into his pocket and ate a few more of the ones he had found earlier, similar in looks to those in front of the cave.

"Kohaku!" she slapped away the fruit, "Those are Black Widow berries, you can't eat them!"

"What will happen if I di – do?"

"Don't you remember? They allow demonesses to control your mind –" her words trailed off as she quickly put two and two together. The reason why Rin was behaving so strangely, it could possibly be due to her consumption of the fruit. The inviting dark juicy berries would trick anyone who did not know their true nature.

"Rin, did you eat the berries?"

"Yes," her voice almost a whisper.


	8. Four

_**Four**_

The berry consumption was the cause for Rin's behavior, this much Sango and the others were certain of. The demonesses' lair loomed ahead of the four humans, a large crack in the face of the rocky hill before them. All around them, the berries flourished in their bushes, tempting those who were unknowing of their true nature. Rin did not lead the trio to these misleadingly beautiful spot on her own will, though they were not aware of this. Inside the crack, the demonesses waited, lurking in the shadows, willing Rin to bring the group forward.

" _Why have one human, when you can have four,"_ The Black Widows laughed. They would have a meal fit for kings, with plenty left over.

"Rin, we must leave immediately," Miroku seemingly begged the girl.

"No. You must follow Rin," said Rin as she continued to walk towards the entranceway.

Sango touched Miroku's shoulder, "Let's just play along for now. Perhaps we will be the ones to defeat the legendary Black Widow and put an end to their curse."

After a few more minutes of walking, the group finally arrived before the demonesses. They were beautiful, almost human like – until you saw their reflection, which revealed their true nature. In reality, the women were large goblin-like creatures, covered in patches of fur with hair growing somewhere in between. Their skin was appeared slimy, yet to the touch would seem dry. With each step they took, the trio of demonesses breathed heavily, their weight an obvious hindrance.

"Welcome," the first demoness's voice was little more than a hiss, "So glad the child brought you."

Sango cautiously yelled out, "What do you want with us?"

"In due time, woman. In due time," The second demoness spoke up.

However, Sango did not wait for the Black Widow to act, instead drawing upon Hiraikotsu, preparing to strike at any moment. Kohaku did the same, readying Kusarigama. Yet before either could attack, the demonesses were upon them – ready for a feast of kings.

The fight was brief, but it felt like eternity to Rin. First Sango attacked the smallest of the Black Widow, taking care to use the reinforced Hiraikotsu to dispel any demon aura that might try to take temporary control of their bodies. Her assumption was correct, the small demoness being nothing more than an embodiment of demonic aura – in reality the Black Widow was made up of only two women. Miroku quickly cast sutras on the remaining demonesses, ensuring that they were trapped by the very power they intended to use against the trio.

However, something was off, the women were smiling as if they had won. Suddenly a cry rung out, Rin struggling against Kohaku's grasp. In one hand the girl, in the other, his Kusarigama ready to slit her throat at any moment.

"Kohaku!" Sango gasped, immediately turning once she had heard the girl's scream.

"Oh, did you think you had won?" The demoness cackled, "Your companion ate some of our tempting berries also."

The remaining demoness piped in, "So what will you do now? Stop the boy," her fist clinched, causing Kohaku to bring his sickle closer to Rin's neck, "Or us?"

As Sango and Miroku made to dash for the two children, the demonesses let out another laugh. Within moments they were gone, leaving behind only a thinning trail of blood from where they had been cut and burned by the sutras.

"Kohaku! Kohaku, snap out of it!" Miroku and Sango shook the boy from his daze.

"What happened?" he looked down at his weapon, "I didn't hurt anyone, did I!"

"No, thankfully not. How could you eat the berries, I told you not to!"

"Yes, Sister, but that was after the fact. I ate them during lunch, thinking they were harmless."

"Well at least you're safe now. You too, Rin."

The girl silently followed the group, as if she was ashamed of leading them into the variety of traps she had tried to.

"It's okay, Rin," Sango called out in a motherly voice, "You did not mean us any harm. It was the demonesses controlling you. But they were badly hurt, and will likely release their grasp on you in order to heal."

"Rin knows. But Rin still feels bad. Rin is really sorry for what Rin did."

Kohaku stopped walking to let the girl catch up to him, "Hey, Rin. How about you come with us?"

"Rin does not want to go back to Lady Kaede's village. Rin wants to be strong."

"What do you mean? Besides, why aren't you with Sesshomaru?" Miroku too lagged behind so he could enter the conversation before Sango noticed.

However, the girl began to cry, springing the woman's attention. "What have you two done to make her cry?"

"Nothing," the two stammered.

"Lord Sesshomaru left Rin behind in Lady Kaede's village. Rin just wants to be strong like Lord Sesshomaru."

"But there's nothing wrong with that! There must have been another reason. How about this, we'll go to Kaede's village to speak with her. But if you do not want to stay, you can come with us."

"Promise?"

"Yes."


End file.
